mangafandomcom-20200224-history
David Ackroyd
| birthplace = Orange, New Jersey, U.S. | deathdate = | birthname = | spouse = Ruth Liming (1963-present) | othername = Davis Ackroyd | website = }} David Ackroyd (born May 30, 1940, Orange, New Jersey) is an American actor, who first came to prominence in soap operas such as The Secret Storm and Another World. Career Extended his all-stage career into film and television in the early 1970s, beginning with daytime leading man outings in The Secret Storm and Another World. He progressed to prime time work as Gary Ewing in Dallas until Ted Shackelford successfully took over the role when the character moved front and center with the spin-off drama Knots Landing. Coincidentally, Shackelford's last recurring role prior to Dallas was on "Another World". David's prime on-camera work occurred in the late 1970s with a series of strong co-star roles in the mini-series The Dark Secret of Harvest Home as the doomed Ned Constantine; The Word and the TV-movies And I Alone Survived and Women in White. He began to find supporting roles in such movies as The Mountain Men, The Sound of Murder, Wrestling with God, Dark Angel and Xena: Warrior Princess. He also did the voice of John Cavanaugh/Prince Corran of Dar-Shan in the animated series Wildfire as well as several characters in The New Yogi Bear Show, The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and The New Adventures of Captain Planet. On Broadway, Ackroyd appeared in Unlikely Heroes, a 1971 production of three plays based on the stories of Philip Roth; and Children of a Lesser God, in which he replaced John Rubinstein as the lead character, James Leeds, in 1981. Since the late 1990s and into the 2000s, Ackroyd has narrated documentary television series like History's Mysteries and UFO Files: "Alien Engineering". Filmography Actor * The Secret Storm (1954) * Another World (1964) * Kojak (1975) * Exo-Man (1977) * Lou Grant (1978) * The Dark Secret of Harvest Home (1978) * Tom and Joann (1978) * Dallas (1978) * The Word (1978) * And I Alone Survived (1978) * Women in White (1979) * Little Women (1979) * Mind Over Murder (1979) * The Yeagers (1980) * The Mountain Men (1980) * A Gun in the House (1981) * The Sound of Murder (1982) * Knots Landing (1982) * Trapper John, M.D. (1982) * McClain's Law (1982) * The Facts of Life (1982) * Cocaine: One Man's Seduction (1983) * Deadly Lessons (1983) * Dynasty (1983) * Whiz Kids (1983) * When Your Lover Leaves (1983) * After MASH (1983) * The Sky's No Limit (1984) * Hunter (1984) * Cover Up (1984) * Riptide (1984) * Hardcastle and McCormick (1985) * Picking Up the Pieces (1985) * St. Elsewhere (1985) * The Nativity (1986) * The Children of Times Square (1986) * Stark: Mirror Image (1986) * The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986) * Wildfire (1986) * The A-Team (1986) * A Smoky Mountain Christmas (1986) * Nutcracker: Money, Madness & Murder (1987) * Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Natica Jackson (1987) * Cagney & Lacey (1985–1987) * Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story (1987) * Hotel (1988) * Windmills of the Gods (1988) * MacGyver (1985–1988) * Memories of Me (1988) * Highway to Heaven (1988) * The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) * Studio 5-B (1989) * A Peaceable Kingdom (1989) * Wrestling with God (1990) * Dark Angel (1990) * History's Mysteries: Drake's Secret Voyage (1991) * Hell Hath No Fury (1991) * Stop at Nothing (1991) * Breaking the Silence (1992) * The Fear Inside (1992) * Football (1992) * The Round Table (1992) * Dead On (1993) * Love, Cheat & Steal (1993) * The New Adventures of Captain Planet (1993) * Murder, She Wrote (1986–1994) * Against the Wall (1994) * Fortune Hunter (1994) * Walker, Texas Ranger (1994) * The Cosby Mysteries (1995) * Xena: Warrior Princess (1996) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) * No Strings Attached (1997) * Raven (1997) * Prison Life (2000) Self * In Search of History: The Heretic King (1998) * The Mysteries of Amelia Earhart (1998) * In Search of History: The First Americans (1998) * History's Mysteries: The First Detective (1999) * History's Mysteries: The Inquisition (1999) * History's Mysteries: Chain Gangs (2000) * History's Mysteries: Body Snatchers (2000) * Horror or Hoax (2000) * History's Mysteries: Ghost Plane of the Desert - Lady Be Good (2000) * History's Mysteries: Amityville -The Haunting (2000) * History's Mysteries: Vikings, Fury from the North (2001) * Meteors: Fire in the Sky (2005) * UFO Files: Alien Engineering (2006) * The Universe (2007) Archive Footage * Intimate Portrait (2002) External links * Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:People from Orange, New Jersey Category:American television actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from New Jersey fr:David Ackroyd it:David Ackroyd pt:David Ackroyd